kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Keyblader's Library
The Keyblader's Library is a world appearing in Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity. It was once home to a prosperous civilization of Keyblade Wielders. Story One hundred years before the events of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, there existed a select few worlds where civilizations of Keyblade Wielders lived in happiness and safety. These worlds were the Land of Departure, which was the training ground for Keyblade newcomers, the Keyblader's Library, where the majority of their knowledge was secured, and the Calm Elysians, where festivals were held in honor of the light. This was the Golden Age of the Key, where nearly all darkness was eradicated, except for what little existed on the fringes. Due to the research of a forgotten group of scientifically minded wielders, it was discovered that if all seven Kingdom Keys could be united at the Door to Light, then Kingdom Hearts would be unlocked, and all Darkness could be eradicated. This lead to the Great Search, wherein several worlds were searched for potential wielders who might then possess one of the Seven. Sadly, none could be found. This lead to the theory of creating the χ-Blade, a Keyblade made from hearts of both Light and Darkness. This sparked the first Keyblade War, and ravaged the Calm Elysians, giving birth to the Keyblade Graveyard. One hundred and fifteen years later, the Keyblader's Library stands abandoned and forlorn. While most of the ancient tomes within have turned to dust or been otherwise destroyed by time, within the Oracle's Sanctuary is the Tome of the Seven, which details the Kingdom Keys' purposes in the universe, and how they might all be used to unlock Kingdom Hearts. The Seven Keys of Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Key (Sora's) - Key of the Worlds, made to protect the safety of the Worlds and those who inhabit them Kingdom Key D (Mickey's) - Key of the Dark, made to seal Kingdom Hearts from the Realm of Darkness Kingdom Key Mirror (Xion's) - Key of Illusions, made to reveal truths and hide falsehoods Kingdom Key Twilight (Roxas') - Key of the Void, made to give nothingness a reality Kingdom Key Ψ (Lily's) - Key of Innocence, made to protect those who have done no wrong Kingdom Key Ω (Alex's) - Key of the Light, made to eradicate darkness from every world and person Kingdom Key ♄ (Anthony's) - Key of Death and Rebirth, made to unseal the darkness within Kingdom Hearts and bring all worlds to an end and new beginning Enemies Enemies in '''bold' are bosses'' Heartless *Neoshadow *Wizard *Wyvern *Defender *Black Fungus *Rare Truffle Nobodies *Dusk *Creeper *Assassin *Sorcerer *Scholar *Ninja Unversed *Flood *Hareraiser *Shitaki *Toadstool *'Insatiable Scholar' 'Trivia' *The letter at the end of Lily's Kingdom Key is "Psi", a Greek letter. *Despite being Kingdom Key "Omega", Alex's Kingdom Key isn't the last, nor is it meant to be the most powerful or the destroyer of worlds. However, the Omega symbol is used to represent Ohms, a measurement of electrical resistance, which is fitting because Alexis resists and impedes Darkness wherever she can.. *Purple and black were the official colors of Saturn, whose symbol is at the end of Anthony's Kingdom Key. Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity Category:Non-Canon Worlds